


fine line

by peachesnarry



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hockey, Hockey Injuries, Injury, M/M, NHL RPF, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:14:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28921173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachesnarry/pseuds/peachesnarry
Summary: *based on true events*(I think this happened either 1/21/21 or 1/20/21)Basically Mitch Marner gets laid out by a hit from Darnell Nurse.
Relationships: Mitch Marner/Auston Matthews
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	fine line

edm vs. tor

Everyone knew they were rivals. What they didn’t know was that the hatred had only grown. 

"Mitch Marner has the puck, skates down the ice, passes to Matthews. He shoots, he scores! Auston Mathews!" The announcer called as he saw the puck trickle into the net. 

Auston was ready to celebrate when he noticed something. Mitch was laying on the ice. His helmet seemed to be missing. 

He left the team hug to go check on Mitch. "Hey mitchy, you alright?" 

Disregarding the question, Mitch tried to get up with a grimace. He grabbed onto Auston's arms for balance. He was furious. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Joe bringing his helmet to him. He took it and skated to the bench. 

Grabbing the tablet, he showed Joe the replay. Joe wasn’t the biggest guy, but they didn’t call him Jumbo Joe for nothing. 

Joe watched in the replay as Darnell grabbed Mitch’s head putting him in a chokehold. It was almost like he was trying to bang Mitch's bare head off the crossbar. He had enough. 

He waited until Darnell was on the ice and encouraged the players to make a shift change. 

On the ice, he skated up to Darnell and cross-checked him in the back, breaking his stick in the process. It might be a suspension, but it was worth it he thought. "And don’t fucking think about touching him again." He said as he skated off the ice and went down the tunnel. 

*time skip to Auston's house* 

It had been a tough 3-1 loss, but it wasn’t anything they hadn’t experienced before. Auston was just glad it wasn’t worse. Mitch was only complaining of a little headache but nothing too serious. He was thankful that Joe was there or Darnell would’ve ended up in a much worse position. 

"Mitch, you hungry?" 

"Nah, I’m fine Matts. I’m not really in the mood to eat anything. I’m just gonna lay on the couch." 

Auston noticed the tv was off. 

"You sure you don’t want to get checked for a concussion? You’ve seen firsthand what they do to people. It might be safe just to make sure." He said as he went to comb his fingers through Mitch's hair.

"No I’m ok. Really I am. I’m just tired. I had a headache before the game anyways. It’s not bad. I promise. Besides I never eat after a game most of the time anyways." Mitch mumbled. 

"Yes Mitch, I know you don’t eat after a game. You’re gonna start though, and if your head isn’t feeling better in the morning, you are getting checked." 

"Ugh fine. Now let me sleep." Mitch said. 

"Fine, but not unless I get a goodnight kiss." He said as he leaned down and placed a kiss on Mitch's lips.

**Author's Note:**

> it’s my 2nd fic! Let me know if you want me to keep writing! I’m going to do some more Maple Leafs and probably some Sidney Crosby and Evgeni Malkin.


End file.
